Train Village News/Archive
APRIL 21 - Lovia has started a war with libertas. One nuclear bomb has already reached the Marmeren Huis and has destroyed it. * NOVEMBER 11 - A national salvation? A great chance to save YOUR country. Discuss and vote, for a brighter future of the Lovian democracy. >>>Forum:National Salvation<<< * NOVEMBER 11 - TVN is active again. A great party in Train Village because of the return of this local beauty. * NOVEMBER 6 - Dictatorial thing happen in the Communist countries, they have have done an genocide. They should be stopped now. * AUGUST 19 - Pierlot wants a ban on modeling agencies because it is an abuse of women. * AGUST 11 - Today the king left. * AUGUST 3 - In Libertas and Lovia there is an crisis. Only Martijn van der Putten and Martin de Muntegu can save these two countries 's logo]] * AUGUST 1 - Great political reforms have occured in Lovia. The Progressive Democrats Party (PDP) changed its name to the Progressive Central Party (PCP) and created a new logo as well. The socialist party of Sven Plemming, Lovia Galps, was reformed to the New Socialist Party (NSP) by Alyssa C. Red. Both parties made an agreement and formed a coalition, PCP/NSP, the strongest and most liberal alliance at this time. * JULY 27 - The mayor of Train Village supports the ideology of CLÉO. This because the mayor changed his idea about the monarchy. * JULY 27 - Pierlot is now member a new political party called CLÉO * JULY 27 - Dimitri Neyt started calling himself Dimitri hr. Neyt. * JULY 25 - Alexandru was blocked today because the king didn't like is behaviour. It was one day after his comeback from the prison. Alexandru still said he wanted an independent Hurbanova. He was also talking Romanian, the whole day long. * JULY 18 - It is sunny in Train Village. * JULY 8 - Martin de Muntegu has designed a teletubbie-style logo for the KVK. Pierlot thinks think that companies will not register because of this. * JULY 7 - Please do not go to Libertas. They will replace your anglicisms with stupid germanisms. This is a form of censor! * JULY 6 - A really stupid magazine is launched in Libertas. It may insult people in Lovia and in Libertas. So please do not read it! The owners are acting like children of 4 years old. * JULY 3 - We seek for new editors. * JUNE 28 - There are discussions going on to demolish Muza. * JUNE 24 - There are currently showers in Train Village. , Gebert Goetman]] * JUNE 23 - '''Lovia is overwhelmed' by new books, from both Lovian and Libertan origin. Especially The Silver Trumpet is a notable Libertan novel. The psychologic novel is an awesome piece of literature, including great symbols and a multiple layer composition. The House Publishers made a deal with the Libertan publisher Sumer, and now most of these publications are translated and published in Lovia. * JUNE 21 - The dikes are destroyed for a second time. There cant be any larger dikes because that destroys the fields in Orkan. * JUNE 20 - Former mayor of Train Village Garry James has died because of the floods. * JUNE 19 - The repairing of the dikes in Orkan is going on. * JUNE 18 - The dikes in Train Village are destroyed by the thunderstroms. * JUNE 17 - The Libertan Times, a Libertan newspaper uses a lay-out similar to the one of TVN. We should be happy that they liked it. * JUNE 15 - McMarket is the successor of the former Pierlot Holding company, Houy/Inco. The new company management announced to open a new supermarket in Train Village too. There already is one McMarket in TV: in the Station Mall. * JUNE 15 - The weather in Train Village was rather cold, and at a certain times there even was snow, what is highly unusual for this time of the year. * JUNE 14 - The weather today in Train Village is sunny, though there might be some clouds in the afternoon. * JUNE 13 - The TVN make-over is finally finished. designed a new header, based on the colors of the Train Village seal and flag, adding little asterisks and double underlining. The magazine's color scheme changed a little too, replacing the heavy orange by more suited soft greenish. * JUNE 12 - The new Train Village News magazine is very well received by its readers. Some said the lay-out was very nice, others really liked Pierlot McCrooke's new column. His last two columns were on the IWO and on the Founding Fathers. * JUNE 11 - The Lovian membership of the IWO seem to be failing, as several Congressmen oppose the proposal and even the proposer, King Dimitri I, doubts its efficiency. * MAY 4 - Palati Daidalo has burned down. Pierlot McCrooke is in shock. * APRIL 19 - George Matthews, Chairman of Muza, has presented his plans for Muza * APRIL 19 - Train Village News is a new Lovian newspaper, founded today by the famous Pierlot McCrooke. All regional news will be reported in this local newspaper. Everyone is welcome to help a hand editing. * APRIL 19 - Orkan just started. It is an agricultural neighborhood. The first company that started here is The Ranch. Category:Template